It All Comes Back To You
by tjmack
Summary: Now, Complete! Five years ago, right before graduation, Lucas tried to convince his mother that Keith was killed by Dan and not Jimmy. When she didn’t believe him, and started to live with Dan, Lucas decided to move to Chapel Hill,
1. Chapter 1

Title: It All Comes Back To You

Author: tjmack

Category: Drama, Suspense, Angst, Thiller

Spoilers: A few Spoilers

Summary: Five years ago, right before graduation, Lucas tried to convince his mother that Keith was killed by Dan and not Jimmy. When she didn't believe him, and started to live with Dan, Lucas decided to move to Chapel Hill, claiming that college was calling when everyone knew that Dan was the real reason. Five years later, after a series of horrible nightmares, Karen comes to realize that Dan really did kill his brother, and that Lucas was right. Starting to fear for her life Karen goes to Lucas to tell him, her realization. What she doesn't realize is that doing this will cause a domino effect that could endanger the lives of all that are involved.

Notes: I don't own OTH or any of the characters...please R&R

Chapter One: Fallen

Karen couldn't figure out where she was, it took a couple of turns for her to figure out she was in Tree Hill School. Why she had not clue. She walked a little further, and came around a corner, and found Keith walking into the side door of the school. She suddenly realized that she was back to that day, but she wasn't in the school, Luke was. She walked further, and Keith grabbed her hand while talking to Jimmy Edwards. He motioned for her to walk around him, and for her to go out the door. She went to go out, but she heard a gunshot, and feared for Keith. She went to walk back in, when she heard to second gunshot. She got back into the room, but what she found wasn't what she thought she would find. She saw Jimmy lay on the ground, and Keith too, but she saw Dan standing over Keith with a gun in his hand. He looked over toward Karen, pointed the gun at her, and said "Your next bitch," and the gun went off.

Karen rose up, in a cold sweat, this was the fourth nightmare this week, although they are all different they all end with Dan killing Keith and then Karen. She crawled out of bed, making sure not to wake Dan. She went down into the living room, and sat on the couch, fearful of falling back to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------

Lucas was sitting at his desk, working on his novel. When he heard the door open and close.

"Hey honey," he called out.

"Hey Luke sweetie," Peyton yelled back.

"Do you need some help?" Lucas called back.

"Yeah," Peyton said, standing in front of his office door.

"Okay," he said, getting up.

He put his arms around Peyton waist, and kiss her lips.

"I missed you," Lucas said.

"I missed you too," Peyton said back to him.

He bent down, and put his lips to her belly.

"I missed you too," Lucas said.

------------------------------------------------

Lucas made his way to the car, and as Peyton was about to step out to help him, the phone rang. She turned around to grab it.

"Hello," Peyton answered.

"Peyton is that you?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, Karen?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, is Luke there?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, he's getting the groceries out of the car, can you hold on a second?" Peyton asked.

Peyton walked out on the step, meeting Lucas.

"Is there anything else?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I'm getting it," he said, rubbing her belly.

"Look your mom is on the phone, and your going to talk to her," Peyton said.

"Okay, but don't carry anything to heavy," Lucas said.

"I won't," Peyton said, giving him a quick kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello," Lucas answered.

"Lucas honey, I need to talk to you in person," Karen said.

"Mom, I can't come to Tree Hill," he said.

"I know you don't want to see Dan," she said, before he stopped her.

"Well no I don't, but I can't come," Lucas said.

"Why?" Karen said.

"Well, I didn't want to tell you over the phone, but me and Peyton are expecting and," Lucas said before she cut him off.

"Lucas, why weren't you more careful," Karen said.

"Mom, I thought Nathan or Haley would have told you," Lucas said.

"Told me what, I don't get to talk to them much," Karen said.

"Me and Peyton got married, almost six months ago," Lucas said.

"Okay, and how far along is she," Karen asked.

"She is eight months pregnant," Lucas said.

"Oh, Luke I really need to see you," Karen said.

"Why can't you come out here," Lucas said.

"I don't have anyone to watch your sister," Karen said.

The mention of his five year old sister, made him cringe.

"Bring her, I really wanna see her," Lucas said, with tears in his eyes.

"Okay, I'll be out tomorrow," Karen said.

"Okay see you then," Lucas said.

-----------------------------------------------

"So," Peyton said, standing in front of him.

"She's coming out tomorrow, and she's bring Becca," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lucas sat at his desk, he remembered that day all to well.

_Beginning of Flashback_

"_I present you with the class of 2007," Principal Turner said, as the class threw they're caps in the air._

_Lucas spotted his mother, and knew he wanted, no needed to talk to her. He walked over toward her, and pulled her to the side._

"_Mom, I really need to talk to you, alone," he said, tilting his head toward Dan._

"_Okay, just let me tell Dan I'll be back," she said, moving toward Dan's side._

_Lucas looked on, as Dan shook his head, and rubbed his hand on her shoulder._

_Karen walked back toward Lucas, and let him lead the way._

"_What is it Luke?" Karen asked, figuring it was about college._

"_It's about Keith, mom," Lucas said._

"_Lucas I thought we had discussed this," Karen said._

"_Mom I've got proof that Jimmy didn't kill him," Lucas said._

"_Well, if Jimmy didn't who did?" Karen asked._

"_Mom, it was Dan," Lucas said, looking away from her._

"_Your telling me that your father killed his own brother?" Karen asked._

"_Yeah, mom look I know it's hard for you to understand, but trust me," Lucas said._

"_So what's your proof?" Karen asked._

"_Someone, was in the school, and saw Dan kill him," Lucas said._

"_Who," Karen asked._

"_They don't want anyone else to know about them," Lucas said._

"_Oh, really," Karen said._

"_Mom, I know it's hard to believe but it's true," Lucas said._

"_I want to believe that you wouldn't lie or make up something about Keith, but without proof Luke I just can't," Karen said, as she got up and walked away._

_End of Flashback_

Lucas knew that something had happened to his mother, and he knew that she was coming because she believed him now. Why now, why did it take her five years. Why did she wait until she was married to the psychopath. Why did he allow her to marry him, let him be around his little sister, Rebecca.

_------------------------------------------------------_

"Mommy where are we going?" Rebecca asked, when she woke up in the car.

"We're going to your big brother's house," Karen said.

"We're going to Luke's house?" Rebecca asked getting really excited.

"We sure are," Karen answered.

"Is Peyton going to be there?" Rebecca asked.

"She sure is," Karen answered.

"How much further is it?" she asked.

"Only about fifteen minutes," Karen said.

_--------------------------------------------------_

Peyton was sitting on the couch, when she heard a knock on the door. She eased herself of the couch, and walked toward the door, yelling over her shoulder.

"Luke, I think your mom's here," she yelled.

"I'll be there in a minute," he yelled from his study.

She got to the door, and opened it.

"Hi Karen, how are you," Peyton said, hugging her tightly.

"I'm good, your very pregnant," Karen said.

"Yeah, luckily I'm do in a month or so," Peyton said.

"Really, I'm glad someone decided to call and tell me," Karen yelled.

"Mom, you know why I didn't," Lucas said, walking in and hugging her.

"I've missed you Luke," Karen said.

"I know mom, I know," Lucas said.

"Where's Luke momma," Rebecca yelled from behind her mother.

"Why is that my little sister, Becca," Lucas said.

"It's sure is, Lucas," Rebecca said, running into his arms.

"How are you, Becca?" Peyton asked.

"I'm good, why is your belly so big?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm gonna have a baby," Peyton said.

"Oh, that's cool," Rebecca said hugging Peyton.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Karen sat on the couch, waiting for Lucas to bring her a drink.

"Peyton, can you take Becca to the other room for a little bit," Karen asked, not wanting her young daughter hear what she came to say.

"Oh, of course Karen," Peyton said.

"Hey Becca, you wanna come to the backyard with me?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, can I mom?" Becca asked turning toward her mom.

"Yeah, go ahead sweetie," Karen said.

Peyton and Becca go up and left, just as Lucas was bringing in the drinks.

-----------------------------------------

"So, I know something brought you all the way out here," Lucas said, handing her the drink.

"Luke, I've been having some dreams," Karen said.

"Okay," he said a little confused.

"Well nightmares really," Karen said.

"Well, what are they about," Lucas asked.

"They're about your Uncle Keith," Karen said.

"What about him," Lucas said, intrigued.

"I'm in the school, the day of the shooting, not you. He comes in and tries to get me out of the school. I go to the door, and here a gun go off. I start to turn around, to see if Keith is alright. When I get there, the gun goes off again, only Keith is laying on top of Jimmy. So Jimmy couldn't have killed him. So I look up, and see Dan standing there with a gun, he turned the gun on me and said _Your next bitch_," Karen said, not meeting his eyes.

"Mom, do you believe me now," Lucas asked.

"Yes, I do, and I think that Dan might lose it if he finds out," Karen said.

"I know he will, I mean he is a lose cannon," Lucas said.

"Lucas, I came to you for you to help me, but I now wish I hadn't," Karen said.

"Why mom, I want to help you," Lucas said.

"Lucas you have a family, you have Peyton, and she's about to have a baby," Karen said.

"She would want me to help you," Lucas said.

"Please don't get anyone else involved," Karen said.

"I won't," Lucas said.

--------------------------------------

"Mouth, honey, where did you put the towels," Rachel called from the bathroom.

"I put them in linen closet," Mouth said.

"I'll look for them," Rachel said.

"Are you sure, I'll come in there and help you," Mouth said.

"I'm sure you will," she said, laughing.

_Ring….Ring….Ring_

"I'll get that, you take your shower," Mouth said.

"What do you mean by that," Rachel yelled.

"Nothing honey," Mouth said.

Mouth grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello," Mouth answered.

"Is this Mouth," the person asked.

"Yeah, can I ask who this is," Mouth asked.

"Mouth, it's Shelly, we need to talk, now," Shelly said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Mouth paced back and forth for a few minutes, before he decided to go and see Shelly. He walked into the bedroom, and grabbed some clean clothes. He went out into the hall, and saw that the bathroom door was open, so he decided to take a short shower, before leaving.

-----------------------------------------------

Lucas paced back and forth in his living room.

"Mom, you can't go back there, I mean what if he figures it out?" Lucas asked.

"I know honey, but if I don't go back, then he will figure it out," Karen said.

"Mom, if you're here he can't get to you," Lucas said, trying to convince himself as well.

"Do you really believe that, I mean, do you believe that if I don't come home, Dan is just going to let it go. No, if I don't come home, he is going to come looking for me, and you know what. He'll start here.," Karen said, knowing she couldn't have a cold-blooded killer walk into her son's house, with his pregnant wife.

"I can not and will not, let you go home, and go to bed with the man that killed Keith. Mom, he is the man you really love, can you honestly go to bed with the man that you know killed him. The man that killed your daughter's father," Lucas asked.

"No, I can't, I hate him, in fact the sheer thought of having to lie next to him makes me sick," Karen said.

"Well, don't you think he'll catch on soon enough?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," was all Karen could say, thoughts running through her mind.

"That's why you and Becca are staying here, at least till it's safe," Lucas said.

"I'm sorry Luke," Karen finally said.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"For not believing you," Karen said, as a single tear slipped down her face.

--------------------------------------------------

Mouth arrived at the State Park, a little early. He sat, on a near by bench. Why had he come, why was he even listening to her. She was the woman who ripped out his heart, but in all fairness, if it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be getting married to Rachel. He was pulled out of his thoughts, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He got up, and looked behind him.

"Hi Mouth," Shelly said.

"Hey," Mouth said, nonchalantly.

"Look, I know the last thing you want, is to be here, talking to me," Shelly said.

"Yeah, your right, in fact I don't even know why I came," Mouth said, turning his head from her.

"I need you to know that I still love you," Shelly said, the words were like knives in Mouth's heart.

"Yeah, well I'm engaged, and expecting a child, so I don't need your I love you's," Mouth said, his words cutting into her.

"Look, I didn't call you here, to talk about how I never forgot about you. I call you for something far more important. I think, my life might be endanger," Shelly said.

"Oh what, did your pimp not get his money," Mouth said, regretting it shortly after.

"No, and that hurt," Shelly paused, long enough to turn from his face, "I think someone might want to kill me," Shelly said.

"Oh, and why is that," Mouth asked.

"Because, I know something that they did, and they don't want no one to know," Shelly said.

"Okay, Shelly, these mind games are killing me, and I don't have the time to put up with your stupid little drama," Mouth said, as he was getting up.

"I'll tell you the whole story," Shelly said, pulling on his arm.

Mouth sat back down, and turned to face her.

"So," Mouth said.

"It was the day of the school shooting, I was in the bathroom," Shelly paused, "I had my headphones on, I was having a bad day, and music helped calm me down," Shelly finished, reminiscing back on the day.

"_**Okay Shelly, lets pull ourselves together, you have a clean teen meeting to get to," Shelly told herself out loud.**_

_**She got up, and walked out of the bath stall. She looked herself over in the mirror, and then turned to leave. When she got out into the hall, it was something out of a horror movie. The halls were empty, in fact they looked like a ghost town. She saw that book bags where cluttered all over the ground, and that books had been thrown all over the place.**_

"_**What is going on," she thought to herself.**_

_**She heard some ruckus coming from the tutor center, and put her ear to the door. She heard everyone talking, about guns, and mistakes. She decided something weird was going on and she didn't want to get stuck in whatever was going on. She decided to hide, but the closest place to hide, besides the bathroom, was the empty classroom, right outside the library. She went in and kneeled down, and looked out the window. She heard the library door open, and knelt down even farther, but making sure she could still see out the window. She saw, Lucas Scott carry Peyton Sawyer out of the library. Peyton had a rag tied to her leg, and some blood was dripping on the floor. She saw the door, that led outside, open, and in walked Keith Scott. She didn't really know him, just heard about him, seen him once. He stood in front of Lucas and Peyton, blocking something, or someone. As soon as Lucas went out the door, he came into her view. Jimmy Edwards was pointing a gun at Keith, he didn't look mad, he looked scared. All of a sudden Jimmy feel to his knees, and pointed the gun at his chest. That was it, she thought, that is what is going on. Jimmy bought a gun into the school, he must have shot Peyton, and now it's over, he was dead. Keith fell to his knees, right beside Jimmy, and checked him over. He was dead, no doubt about it. But then, someone just out of her view, picked up the gun Jimmy had dropped. She moved enough to get a better view of this new person. She was shocked when she saw that it was Nathan's father Dan. She about died next, when Dan pointed the gun at Keith's chest and pulled the trigger.**_

Shelly came back to reality, to find that Mouth was looking at her, with tears in his eyes.

"You knew Jimmy was my friend, you knew I blamed myself, for Jimmy's and Keith's death. In fact I believed, that Jimmy killed Keith, and I resented him for that. When in fact, you knew that truth and didn't tell me," Mouth yelled.

"I know Mouth and I'm sorry, but I did tell someone," Shelly said.

"Yeah, who," Mouth said.

"Lucas Scott," Shelly said.

"Luke knows?" Mouth said.

"Yeah, that's why I think he left Tree Hill, and hasn't come back," Shelly said.

"Okay, so let me guess, you think Dan is going to kill you," Mouth asked.

"Yeah, and I'm so scared, I need your help Mouth," Shelly said, pleading with him.

"Why the hell should I help you?" Mouth asked.

"Because it's not just for me," Shelly said.

"Who else is it for," Mouth asked.

"Your daughter," Shelly said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Mouth, paced back and forth, and looked at Shelly.

"What in the hell, do you mean my daughter?" he asked.

"Well, I have a little girl, she just happens to be your little girl to," Shelly said.

"You mean, that when we, you got pregnant?" Mouth asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes," Shelly said.

"And you didn't share this with me, because you enjoy making me suffer?" Mouth asked.

"No, of course not, I couldn't face you," Shelly said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"You couldn't look me in the face and tell me, that you were carrying my child?" Mouth asked.

"Mouth I'm sorry I really am," Shelly said.

"What's her name?" Mouth asked.

"Destiny Hope Michelle McFadden," Shelly answered, unable to meet his eyes.

"Why did you give her my last name?" Mouth asked.

"For the same reason I named her Destiny, and Hope," Shelly said.

"You do understand, that I'm engaged, and that I'm expecting a boy," Mouth said.

"Yeah, and I don't want to complicate your life, but we need your help," Shelly said, again unable to meet his eyes.

Mouth placed his thumb on the edge of her chin, and pulled her face up, to face him.

"I'll help you, but for my daughter not you," Mouth said.

-------------------------------------------------

Karen began pacing Lucas's floor, when the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Lucas said, getting up.

"Hello," he answered.

"Lucas, is your mother there?" Dan asked.

"I haven't seen her," Lucas said.

"Let me just tell you, you're a lying little bastard," Dan said, as he hung up the phone.

-----------------------------------------------

"Oh god, it was Dan wasn't it," Karen said, practically frantic.

"Yeah, and I think he might have followed you," Lucas said.

"How do you mean," Karen asked.

"Because he knew I was lying," Lucas said, his eyes glazed with fear.

Lucas picked up his phone again, and looked at his mom.

"Lucas, you promised that you wouldn't get anyone else involved," Karen said.

"I'm sorry mom, but this just became serious, get Peyton and Becca in here now," Lucas said.

---------------------------------------------------

Nathan lay on his bed, when he heard his phone going off.

"Nate, babe, answer the damn phone," he heard a voice on the other side say.

"Got it," Nathan said.

He picked up his cell, and flipped it open, not thinking to check the caller id.

"Hello," Nathan answered sleepily.

"Nate, it's Luke, I need your help, get over here now," Lucas said.

"On my way man," Nathan said, hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Haley asked.

"It was Luke, he needs us, come on, grab James," he said, getting out of bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Nathan strapped Little James in his car seat, and ran to the front of the car.

"Nathan, how bad is it?" Haley asked, as she turned to face him.

"Lucas is real upset, I think it might have to do with Peyton," Nathan said.

"Do you think the baby's okay," Haley asked, looking at her own belly.

Nathan put his hand on her stomach, and rubbed it.

"You feeling okay today?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, you know the doctor said that there could be little problems, considering the last time," Haley said, remembering James's difficult birth.

"So, did the doctor say you'd have to have another C-Section?" Nathan asked, knowing she probably would.

"She said, I would, because I had to have one with James," Haley said.

"You know I'll be there for you right," Nathan said, holding her hand tightly.

---------------------------------

"Lucas, Hales is pregnant, you know Nathan's gonna bring her," Peyton yelled.

"Peyton, so are you, besides, we won't let anything happen to you guys," Lucas said, grabbing hold of her stomach.

"Luke, I asked you to not get anyone else involved," Karen said with tears in her eyes.

"Mom, this is beyond just me, I cannot protect all you guys by myself," Lucas said.

---------------------------------

Mouth was sitting in his car, with Shelly sitting next to him. His cell phone started to ring.

"Hello," Mouth answered.

"Mouth, it's Luke, I need your help man," Lucas said.

"Dude, I'm in a bit of a predicament, at the moment," Mouth said.

"Let me ask you, have you been in touch with Shelly Simon?" Lucas asked.

"She is in the car with me," Mouth said.

"You better bring her too, in fact you might want to grab Rachel," Lucas said.

"Lucas what's going on," Mouth said.

"I'll tell you, just get to my house as fast as possible," Lucas said.

--------------------------------------

"Peyton, please tell me, you didn't tell Brooke," Lucas said, seeing the look in his wife's eyes.

"I'm sorry Luke," she said, as a tear slipped down her face.

"What's her number?" Lucas asked.

"Just give me the phone," Peyton said.

---------------------------------------

"Chase can you get that," Brooke yelled.

"Yeah, hold on," Chase said, running in to the living room.

"Hello," Chase answered.

"Chase, is Brooke there?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah," Chase said.

"Hey, Peyt," Brooke answered.

"Brooke, get Chase, and get over here now," Peyton said, getting straight to the point.

"Why," Brooke asked.

"Just get here," Peyton said.

----------------------------------------

"My little plan is falling straight into place. Lucas is doing exactly what I wanted. I want all of his little buddy's here, so well I can kill them all," Dan said, to himself, sitting in his car, binuclear to his eyes, peaking into Lucas's house.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Lucas was sitting on the couch, his heart racing. Peyton laid her head upon his chest.

"Luke, honey you need to calm down, this isn't good on your heart," Peyton said, a look of worry on her face.

"Peyt, honey I'll be fine I swear, I'm not going anywhere," he said, as he kissed her forehead.

"Lucas, is Uncle Nathan and Auntie Haley gonna get here soon?" Rebecca asked, from the other side of the room.

"They should be here soon, it's only a half hour drive from Durham to here," Lucas said, checking his watch.

-------------------------------------

"Nathan, your driving awful fast," Haley said, holding on to the arm of the door handle.

"I'm sorry, but Luke sounded worried, I know something's going down, and I need to be there for him," Nathan said.

"Nate, we're only a couple of miles away, I think you can slow down," Haley said, as she held her stomach.

"You okay," He asked.

"I would be much better if your darling daughter would stop kicking me in the ribs," Haley said, as she rolled her eyes.

--------------------------------------

Mouth, climbed out of his car, and headed for the front door of his house.

"Honey, where did you go, I go worried," Rachel said, as Mouth walked in the front door.

"I had to go meet someone," Mouth said, as he closed the door behind him.

Rachel turned around to give him a kiss, when she came face to face with Shelly.

"What the hell is she doing here," Rachel asked.

"She needs help, and we gotta go, Luke needs us," Mouth said.

"Her too," Rachel asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yes her too," Mouth said, hurrying her out of the house.

--------------------------------------------

Lucas gets up, and walks cautiously to the door.

"Luke man, it's Nathan," Nathan said.

"Come in," Lucas said.

As Nathan opened the door, and hurried in his wife, and five year old son, he shut and locked the door behind him. He motioned for Lucas to come closer.

"Dude you should know, someone is staking out your house," Nathan said.

"Yeah, I know who it is," Lucas said.

"Who," Nathan asked.

"It's Dan," Lucas said.

Nathan and Haley look at him in shock.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Lucas and Nathan, went through-out the house, locking all the doors and windows. When they made it back to the family room.

"Okay, now we've locked every entry into the house, now explain," Nathan said.

"Okay, senior year, about a month before graduation, Shelly Simon came to me, she said she knew what really happened in the school the day of the shooting. Of course you know, I hadn't been really believing that Jimmy had did it. Well she came over, and told me that she knew. I looked her in the face and said straight up, did Jimmy do it. She looked at me with a straight face and said no. I was actually in shock, with how much I believed that Jimmy didn't do it, it shocked me. I asked her who did it, and she looked at me, with tears in her eyes, and said your father Dan," Lucas said.

"Dan, killed Keith, his own brother?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, and the reason I left town was because of him, and the fact that he moved in on my mom," Lucas said.

"I feel horrible about that Lucas," Karen said.

"It's not your fault mom, you were pregnant and alone," Lucas said.

"I know, but you guys wouldn't be in this position if it wasn't for me," Karen said, with a tear in her eye.

"Mom, wither or not you married Dan, he'd still come after me, because I know the truth," Lucas said.

----------------------------------

"We are almost there," Mouth said.

"Good, cause I need to be in a bigger space, because if not I will kill Shelly," Rachel said, glaring at Shelly.

"Rach, honey, she needs our help," Mouth said, refusing to tell Rachel about his daughter.

"Aren't you forgetting someone," Shelly said.

"No, you're the only one in the car," Mouth said.

"We need to get our daughter," Shelly said.

"We need to get who?" Rachel asked.

"Apparently someone got pregnant and forgot to tell me," Mouth said.

"Oh, goody," Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

---------------------------------

"Chase could you possibly slow down," Brooke asked, holding her stomach.

"Brooke, babe are you okay," Chase asked.

"No, I'm feeling a little nauseated," Brooke said, doing a little breathing to calm her stomach.

"Do you want me too pull over?" Chase asked.

"Not yet, I just want you to slow the hell down," Brooke said, looking at the speedometer.

"I'm not going that fast," Chase said.

"Your going eighty, and besides, going fifty makes feel as if I'm going to puke all over the place, so eighty is a little overboard," Brooke said.

-------------------------------

"You guys, I'm getting worried about Mouth and his weird gang of family, and Brooke and Chase," Lucas said, checking the clock.

"It hasn't been that awful long since we called them," Peyton said.

"I guess," Lucas said, still unable to shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

---------------------------------

"Okay, babe, were here, how are you feeling," Chase asked, as he put the car in park.

"Like I'm going to puke," Brooke said.

"I'm so sorry," Chase said, helping Brooke out of the car.

"Pregnancy sucks ass," Brooke said.

----------------------------------

Lucas heard a light knock on the door. Nathan and him, both got up with a ball bat.

"Who is it," Lucas asked.

"Luke, it's Chase, Brooke isn't feeling to good," Chase said.

He opened the door, and caught a flash of Brooke as she took off down the hall, with Peyton and Haley shortly behind her.

"Let me guess, pregnant lady thing," Lucas said.

"Something like that," Karen said, shaking her head.

---------------------------------

"Look, if were going to pick up Destiny, then I have to call Luke to let him know," Mouth said

He picked up his phone, and dialed Lucas's number.

-------------------------------

Lucas picks up his ringing phone, and saw that it was Mouth.

"Hey Mouth, where you at," Lucas asked.

"I'm going to get Shelly's daughter Destiny," Mouth said.

"Shelly has a daughter?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, long story, anyways we'll be there soon," Mouth said.

----------------------------------------

"Are you in place," Dan asked.

"Yes sir, I've been here at Ms. Simon's house for an hour now," the man said.

"Yeah, well they are on they're way," Dan said.

"I'll take care of them," the man said.

"Good, I'll take care of things on my end," Dan said, exiting his car.

--------------------------------------

"Mouth will be here soon, he's gotta go back to Shelly's," Lucas said.

"Okay, he better hurray, it's getting dark," Nathan said.

Just then, the room went black.

"LUCAS," Peyton screamed from the bathroom.

"What is it," Lucas asked, fumbling through the house.

"The lights, they went out," Peyton said.

"I've noticed," Lucas said, as he tripped and fell straight to the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Mouth pulled up in Shelly's driveway, and put the car in drive.

"You left her at the house," Mouth said, more defensively than he had planned.

"My neighbor is watching her," Shelly said, shaking her head at Mouth's stupidity.

"So you so scared, someone is trying to kill you and Destiny, but you leave her with a neighbor," Mouth said.

"I didn't have a lot of choices did I," Shelly screamed, now face to face with Mouth.

"You know, you guys might just want to finish this inside," Rachel said, looking a crossed the street.

"Why?" Shelly said, a little louder than planned.

"Because, there is a guy over there in that car, and he has a gun," Rachel said, pointing over to the distance.

They all look, and see the man getting out of his car. Mouth grabs, Rachel and Shelly's hands and drag them to the door, he checks but it's locked.

"Open the damn door," Mouth yelled.

The door opens, and he pulls the girls into the house, and then jumps in, as the gun goes off, and a stray bullet finds it way into the house.

--------------------------------------

Lucas lights the last candle he can find. He looks around the room and makes sure that everyone is there.

"Haley, where's Haley?" Lucas asks a little frantically.

"Dude, she's pregnant, where the hell do you think she is," Nathan said.

They all laugh, as Haley emerges from the bathroom.

"Okay, I know someone just cracked a pregnant girl joke," Haley said.

"Oh, no babe, no one would do that," Nathan said in his most loving tone.

"Oh, yes you would," Haley said, as she playfully hit him, and then sat beside him.

--------------------------------------------

Mouth stood up, and looked out the window.

"Okay, he'll find a way in the house, we got to get out of here," Mouth said.

"Mouth, honey, I think something is wrong with Shelly," Rachel said, as she knelt down beside her.

"God, she's been shot," Mouth yelled.

"Mommy, is mommy here," Destiny yelled.

"Sweetheart please stay here," the neighbor said.

Destiny ran in, and Mouth intercepted her and held her.

"How is she doing," Mouth asked.

"She's losing a lot of blood," Rachel said.

"We've got to get out of here," Mouth said.

"She's got a car, in the garage," the neighbor said.

"Okay, lets go," Mouth said, handing Destiny over to the neighbor, and grabbed hold of Shelly.

-------------------------------------------------

"Okay guys, it's just a matter of time before Dan tries to get in here," Lucas said.

"Okay, man, we have two kids, three pregnant women, your mom, and then me and you. How in the hell are we going to fight off Dan," Nathan asked.

"I haven't gotten that far yet," Lucas said.

"How bout now, you want to get that far now," Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Lucas said, just as his cell began to ring.

-----------------------------

"Hello," Lucas answered.

"Man, we are in trouble here," Mouth screamed.

"Mouth what is it," Lucas asked, concern written across his face.

"Well Shelly is shot, we are being chased by a man in a car with a gun. Rachel stay down, shit Rach. Okay make that Shelly and Rachel both shot, help me please Luke," Mouth pleaded, as tears came to his eyes.

"Can you get them to a hospital," Lucas asked.

"If we stop we are dead," Mouth said.

"Okay, keep pressure on the wounds, and drive as fast as possible," Lucas said.

"Okay I'll call you back," Mouth said, hanging up the phone.

-------------------------------

"What is going on," Nathan asked.

"Shelly and Rachel both got shot," Lucas said.

"Rachel is pregnant," Brooke said.

"I know, she'll be fine okay," Chase said, rubbing Brooke's arms.

---------------------------------

"What do you mean you lost them," Dan screamed.

"They veered onto the interstate and then they were gone," the man said.

"You good for nothing little punk," Dan screamed as he hung up the phone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Rachel, keep pressure on the wound," Mouth said, holding her hand with one hand.

"Wh--why are yo---you slow-ing do---wn," Rachel coughed out.

"We lost him a little while back, look, we're close to Luke's, just hang in there," Mouth said, never letting go of Rachel's hand.

----------------------------------

"Look, Mouth will be here soon, we have to get something ready for those to girls to lay on," Haley said.

"I know, but I mean what are we going to do, none of us are doctors," Lucas said.

"Do you not know what I went to college for?" Haley asked.

"Actually, no," Lucas said, lying down two blankets and two sheets apiece, along with two pillows.

"I went to be a nurse, although I went for pediatric nurse. I do know how to take care of adults to," Haley said.

"Really," Lucas said, a little shocked.

"Yeah, I am hoping the bullets aren't in to far, because if they are then they'll have to have surgery," Haley said.

The mention of surgery, and they're best friend, made the girls have tears in they're eyes.

------------------------------------------

"Alright we're only a couple of miles away, I gotta call Luke to let him know," Mouth said, taking his hand from Rachel's to grab his cell.

"Hey, Luke, look we're like a couple of miles away," Mouth said.

"Alright, we got some blankets laid out on the floor, and apparently Haley is a sort of nurse. So she is going to do what she can for the girls," Lucas said.

"Alright, good," Mouth said.

----------------------------------------

"Okay guys, they're almost here, we gotta ready ourselves for them," Lucas said.

Chase had a hold of Brooke, who was crying pretty hard. Nathan held Haley's hand as she got her nurse bag out. Peyton sat on the couch in-between Karen and Rebecca. They got pulled together, when they heard a honk out front.

Nathan and Lucas walked to the window, and saw Mouth getting out of the car.

"Okay, we gotta help Mouth, you girls stay here," Lucas said.

--------------------------------------

"Hey, how are they," Lucas asked, as he ran out the door.

"Shelly has been unconscious for a while, Rachel just lost consciousness," Mouth said.

"Okay, Mouth you carry Shelly, me and Nate will get Rach," Lucas said.

"Okay, please be careful," Mouth said.

"We will," Nathan said, patting Mouth on the shoulder.

----------------------------------

The guys grabbed the girls, and carried them toward the door, with Shelly's neighbor and daughter following.

They got to the door, to have it opened by Peyton. They got inside, and laid them down on the blankets.

-----------------------------------

"Okay Mouth, what are they're conditions," Haley asked, who was already check for a pulse.

"Shelly's been unconscious for a while, and was shot in the stomach area. Rachel just lost consciousness, and was shot in the back near her shoulder," Mouth said.

"Okay, good," Haley said.

"Hun, do you need any help?" Nathan asked.

"No, not yet," Haley said, checking Shelly's pulse.

"Okay here's the situation. Rachel has a pretty strong pulse, right now. She hasn't lost nearly as much blood as Shelly. Shelly I'm really worried about, she has a very weak pulse. She has lost a lot of blood, and I'm having a lot of trouble trying to get it to stop," Haley said.

"Okay," Mouth said, with a frighten look on his face.

"If we don't get her to a hospital soon, she won't make it," Haley said, matter-of-factly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Lucas gathered the other three guys together, and walked into the kitchen to discuss a game plan.

"Luke, tell me you got that plan now," Nathan said.

"Actually, I do, but it's not going to go over well," Lucas said.

"Will it save my girl," Mouth said.

Neither guys knew which girl he was talking about, but they knew he didn't want either to die.

"It's the only way to get this to end," Lucas said.

"So what is it?" Nathan asked.

"The only way to get Dan to make his move, is to make him think we're not ready for him. You see, I don't think he knows we locked all the doors and windows. So if we unlock them all, then I think he will make his move," Lucas said.

"Luke, that is suicide," Chase said.

"I know, I think we should just leave," Mouth said.

"And go out into his world, no," Nathan said.

"Look guys, here is how I see it. We all stay in the same room, and light some candles and have some flashlights, and get hold of some things that can be weapons we'll be fine. It is the only way Dan will make his move, if you guys want to get out of here, that's the only way," Lucas said.

"I guess, but the girls won't go for it," Nathan said.

"I know, but we got to make them see it's the best choice," Lucas said.

-------------------------------------

The guys reappeared into the living room. The girls knew that they were going to do something barbaric and stupid.

"We have a plan," Nathan said.

"It's Lucas's plan," Mouth said, not wanting to get blamed.

"Look, the only way to get out of here, is if Dan makes his move and we take him down. The only way to get that to happen is to make him think we're vulnerable and that we aren't expecting it. The only way for that to happen is to unlock everything," Lucas said, waiting to here the girls yell at him.

"That isn't such a bad plan," Peyton said, getting up and putting her are around Lucas.

"Yeah, Peyt's right," Brooke said, joining Chase.

"Yeah," Haley said, standing beside James and Nathan.

"I think it's suicide, and I won't stand here while you guys go and kill yourselves," Karen said.

"Mom, it's too late for that. Whether or not you leave and he kills you, he'll still try and kill us. The only way to take him down for good is to band together," Lucas said.

--------------------------------------

"Alright Luke, how are we going to get enough light in that living room?" Nathan asked, on they're way down into Lucas's basement.

"Remember late last year, when we were put under a Hurricane Warning?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Nathan said.

"We bought a bunch of candles and flashlights. I assume those will do fine," Lucas said, attempting a joke.

"Yeah," Nathan said, as he stepped down from the last stair.

-----------------------------

"What about the children?" Karen asked.

"They'll just have to stay with us. If we put them somewhere else, there's a chance Dan will get them," Peyton said, holding Destiny tightly.

"Yeah," Haley said, with James in her lap.

------------------------------

Nathan and Lucas, made they're way back up the steps, with basket's full of candles and a few flashlights.

"Are you sure the batteries work in these things?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, dude they should work fine," Lucas said, shaking his head.

---------------------------

The guys left the basket's of goodies, for the girls to set up, while they went around the house unlocking everything.

"How long do you think it will take for Dan to make his move?" Chase asked.

"Knowing Dan, not long," Lucas said, as the thought of having to kill the man that fathered him some how made him sick to his stomach.

"I just can't believe that Dan killed Uncle Keith," Nathan said, shaking his head.

"I know man, I could never kill you," Lucas said, with a smile grin.

"Ha, Ha, very funny," Nathan said, as he pushed Luke lightly.

------------------------------------

Ten minutes later the guys rejoined the girls, with some tools found around the house.

Lucas and Nathan took the two baseball bats. While Chase and Mouth grabbed for the two golf clubs. The girls picked threw the leftovers, which included a frying pan, a hammer, and a fire poker.

"Okay guys, where as ready as we will ever be," Lucas said.

They cluttered around the living room, making sure that nobody's back was against an open wall.

Brooke and Chase huddled in the left corner of the room, while Karen and Becca huddled in the opposite corner. Peyton, Lucas, Mouth and Destiny huddled in the middle of the wall. Which left Nathan, Haley, and James on the opposite wall. They clung to they're weapons and watched both openings to the room.

----------------------------------------

An hour later, they heard a crash and clatter coming from the back of the house, near the back door.

"I think that's him," Lucas said lightly.

The gang stood up, weapons in hands. They drew them back, and a waited they're unwanted visitor.

---------------------------------------

Dan stood inside the house, right inside the back door.

_I can't believe those idiots left the door unlocked, _Dan said to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Tweleve

Lucas and Nathan got up from they're positions and stood on opposite sides of the hall. They peeked cautionally around the corner, but saw nothing.

"Luke, do you see anything?" Peyton asked lightly.

"No," he said, as he turned back to the wall, something struck his head.

"Luke," Peyton screamed as he husband laid motionless on the floor.

Nathan stood still, as Dan made his presence really known, as he came fully in the living room.

"Dan, look we can end this without anyone else getting hurt," Karen tried to reason with him.

"Well see, maybe we could have, but seeing as everyone in this room knows my secret. I just don't think I can let you all live," Dan said, as his hand reached around the back of his jacket.

"Dan, think about this before you do something stupid. Do you really want your grandchild and your niece to watch they're parents die. Do you really want to kill your unborn grandchildren?" Haley said, trying to give Nathan enough time to react.

"You know, you'd think I'd care, but ummmm, I don't," Dan said.

"Hey dad," Nathan said, as Dan turned his direction.

Nathan swung the bat with all his might, with all his fear of losing his friends and family. He belted Dan square in the head, which caused Dan to fall backwards and lay a mere foot away from the wounded girls.

"Chase grab hold of him, Mouth grab that rope that Luke laid over there, and tie his crazy ass up," Nathan said as he laid the bat down and ran to check on Lucas.

----------------------------------------------------------

Nathan knelt down and checked Lucas for a pulse.

"Please Nate, tell me he's alive," Peyton said, as a flood of tears streaked down her face.

"He has a pulse, but it's kind of weak, Hales do your thing," he said, as he moved over so Haley could look him over.

She checked his pulse herself, and his breathing. She then lifted his eyelids to look at his eyes.

"I think he might have a really bad concussion, and his breathing and pulse are weaker than I would like," Haley said, grabbing Nathan's hand for comfort.

"There's nothing you can do for him is there?" Peyton said, as she swiped at the fastly falling tears.

"No, there's not, but since we have the crazed manaic under control we might be able to get these guys to the hospital," Haley said.

"You know, your right, but I don't think any of the cell's have signals out here, let me go turn the power back on," Nathan said.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan ran down to the basement, and found the power switch and flipped it to the on position. The lights still didn't come on.

"Damn he cut the damn wire," Nathan said, as he opened the hatch to the outside.

He pulled himself up, and out of the basement. He stood up and closed the hatch again. He went to turn toward the trees that surrounded the outside light box when his world went back.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Just then, one of the cell's went off, signaling a text message.

"I thought Nate said there was no signal," Haley said.

This brought Peyton out of her state of shock when she noticed it was her cell.

"They do sometimes," Peyton said, as she pulled her phone out.

She looked at the message with a look of sheer terror.

"Peyton was is it," Brooke asked.

"I think Dan might have an accomplice," Peyton muttered.

"How do you think that?" Haley asked.

"Cause they just messaged me, saying that one of our little husband's is laying unconcious outside, and that there is no one to save us now," Peyton said, as her eyes grew wider.

"Peyt," Brooke said,

"It also came with a picture," Peyton said.

Haley snached the phone from Peyton and looked at the picture.

"Oh my god," Haley said, as she fell against the wall, a complete lost for any words.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"What are we going to do?" Peyton said, as she sat with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"We have to fight," Chase said.

"Chase, we are three pregnant girls, Karen, and two guys, how the hell are we going to fight," Brooke screamed.

"Look, Haley said, that these guys need a hospital, so I'm going to fight to save them. Who else is with me?" Chase asked.

"I am," Mouth said, as he got up off the floor.

"Me too," Haley said as she got up.

"Me too," Karen said, as she got up.

"Me," Peyton said as she got up.

"Well, I guess if everyone else is gonna do it," Brooke said, as she got up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, here's the plan two people are going with me, and two are staying here with Mouth," Chase said.

"Okay, and were are you going?" Brooke asked.

"Outside, to not only see if I can find this other person, but to get Nathan inside," Chase said.

"Okay, so how do we decide who goes where," Peyton asked.

"Do you have any straws?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, they're in the third drawer," Peyton said.

"Okay, stay here," Chase said, as he went over to the kitchen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

He came back with four straws in his hand.

"Okay, two of these straws are shorter than the other two. Whoever get's the shorter straws are with me," Chase said.

He held his hand out. Haley picked first, and got a long one. Karen picked next, and got a short one. Peyton picked next and got a short one.

"Oh, thank god," Brooke said, out loud, as she wiped her brow.

"Nice," Peyton said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two girls picked up they're weapons, and followed Chase who grabbed Dan's gun, he had hidden.

"Okay, I'm going out first, I want you too, to walk with your back's together. That way no one can sneak up on you," Chase said.

Peyton and Karen did, exactly as they were told. They but they're backs together and walked toward Chase, who instantly saw Nathan laying on the ground.

"Okay I want you guys to stand on either side of me, with your backs still toward each other," Chase said, as he bent down, to check on Nathan.

"Chase, how is he," Karen asked.

"He's alive, in fact, I might be able to get him to wake up. Do either of you know how to shoot a gun?" Chase asked.

"I guess I kind of do," Peyton said.

"Okay here, if you see anything or anyone, just shoot," Chase said.

"Where is Deb when you need her," Karen said.

"Yeah, really," Peyton said, with a small laugh.

"Nate, man," Chase said, as he shook him.

Nathan's eyes popped open, and he sat up a bit.

"What happened?" Nathan asked.

"Well apparently, your father has an accoplince," Chase said.

"Figures," Nathan said, as he grabbed Chase's hand, to help himself up.

"That's who knocked you out, you didn't happen to see who it was did you?" Chase asked.

"No," Nathan said.

"Alright, well let's get back inside. You want me to take that?" Chase asked, as he grabbed the gun from Peyton.

"Goodbye," a voice said, as they heard a gun go off.

Chase fell to the ground, a puddle of blood under his body. Nathan picked up the gun, and a pointed it a the shadowy figure.

"Die you son of a bitch," Nathan said, as he pulled the trigger.

The figure fell to the ground. Nathan, with the girls behind him, walked up to the figure laying on the ground.

"Oh, My, God!," Peyton screamed.

"Who is that?" Karen asked.

The figure's eyes opened, when Nathan shot him again.

"That was Ian, he was my stalker," Peyton said, as she fell to the ground.

Karen helped her up, as Nathan ran to Chase.

"Karen, go get Hales. Peyton I need you to turn the power back on," Nathan said.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Nathan took his slightly torn shirt off, and used it to put pressure on Chase's wound.

"Karen told me someone was hurt," Haley said, as she came out her bag in hand.

"It's Chase he's been shot," Nathan said.

"Oh, my," Haley said as she bent down to examine the wound.

"Did, Peyton get the power turned on?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, she's calling for some help," Haley said.

"Good, what kind of condition is he in?" Nathan asked.

"Not good condition, he's been shot in his trape muscle," Haley said, but soon realized she was speaking a foreign language.

"Baby, you know that I'm proud as hell that your a nurse, but please speak some form of english," Nathan said.

"He's been shot in the muscle that connects from the neck to the shoulder," Haley said.

"Oh, is that like really bad?" Nathan asked.

"Well, it's not like die instantly kind of damage, but being shot that close to nerves and nerve endings. It just could lead to more permanant injuries," Haley said.

"Okay, so what do you want me to do?" Nathan asked.

"Watch for the Ambulence, and make sure that they know that there are three people inside that also need medical attention," Haley said.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Help arrived no more than, five minutes later.

"We got a call, of mulitple injuries," one emt said.

"Yeah, we have two gunshot wounds, and a head injury in the house, and one gunshot wound out back," Nathan said.

"Okay son, show me where at back here, and then your going to have to talk to a cop," the emt said.

Nathan and him, ran around the side of the house, and to the back.

"Right there," he said, pointing in Chase's direction.

"Okay, who is the woman over top him?" the emt asked.

"That's my wife, she's a nurse, be careful though she's pregnant. She's had some trouble with it, and the doctor told her to much excitment could force her into early labor," Nathan said.

"Okay, I'll be careful," he said, making his way back toward the two.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your Nathan Scott aren't you?" a towering man asked.

"Yeah, I am," Nathan said.

"Okay, I'm Officer Taylor," he said.

"Alright," Nathan said.

"Can you please explain what happened in full detail?" Officer Taylor asked.

"Yeah," Nathan said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Nathan sat next to Haley, with James sitting on his lap. Next to Haley sat Peyton and Karen, little Rebecca was sitting in Karen's lap. Next to Karen sat Brooke and Mouth, who was holding little Destiny.

"Okay, I've got some news," the doctor said coming around the corner.

The group stood up, and awaited details of their friends.

"Okay, who's here for Lucas Scott?" the doctor asked.

"We are," everyone said.

"Okay, he is going to be fine, he has a mild head concussion," the doctor said, looking at some of the worry leaving they're faces.

"Thank god," Peyton said, as she almost fell, because her legs gave out on her.

"Let me guess your all here for all the people brought in together?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," Nathan said, impatiently.

"Okay, Rachel Gattina is going to be okay, we were able to locate and remove the bullet. The baby is going to be fine too, altough this has been an enormous stress on it, so she might go into labor early. Chase Adams, is in a coma, it is very unsure on whether or not he will come out of it. I'm sorry to imform you that Shelly Simons did not make it, she died in surgery," the doctor said.

Brooke almost fell on the floor, she was crying so hard.

"God, Brooke I'm so sorry," Peyton said, holding her friend tightly.

"No, I mean, it's my fault, I let him go," Brooke said, as the tears came faster and steadier.

"Hey Mouth man, I'm sorry," Nathan said, as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it sucks that Destiny's mom died, but I'm just happy that Rach is going to be fine, and our boy," Mouth said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton crepted into Lucas's room, not wanting to wake him.

"Hey you," he said, lightly.

"Hey Baby," she said, lightly pressing her lips against his.

"Please tell me good things," he said.

"Well, luckily your going to be fine. Rachel and her baby are going to be fine. Chase is in a coma, they don't know if he will come out of it, and Shelly died," Peyton said, as she stroked Lucas's hair.

"What about Dan?" Lucas asked.

"He is behind bars, where he belongs, and his accomplise is dead," Peyton said.

"Accomplice, what do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, yeah Ian Banks, my stalker, was helping Dan, but Nathan shot him, twice," Peyton said.

"Well, atleast he can't hurt anyone else," Lucas said, grabbing Peyton's hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke walked into Chase's room, and cried softly. He was so still, so helpless. It killed her to see him like that.

"Chase, babe, please wake up. I'm begging you, your unborn son is begging you. Please wake up," she said, kissing his hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mouth crept lightly into Rachel's room, with Destiny right behind him.

"Hey honey," he said, sitting beside her bed.

"Hey," she said hoarsely.

"Shell's gone," he said,

"Oh my," she said, as she looked down at Destiny.

"We have to, you know," Mouth said.

"We will," she said.

"Good," he said, holding her hand tightly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karen walked into Lucas's room, where he had fallen asleep.

"Thank you my boy," she said simply. She turned to walk out of his room.

"Your welcome mom," he said.

She turned back around, and ran to his bed, and gave him hug.

"Where is Becca?" he asked.

"Right here," Karen said, lifting the little girl for Lucas to see.

"Hang tough," he said, as she crawled up onto the bed and laid beside Lucas.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Epilquoge

Mouth, Lucas, and Nathan walked the hospital halls together. They got to the end of the hall and branched off.

"Hey babe," Lucas said, joining his wife, as she screamed out in pain.

"Mr. Scott, she is ready to go," the doctor said.

"Alright," Lucas said, as he took his place beside his wife.

"Push Peyton," the doctor said.

"Mouth, get your scrawny ass in here," Mouth heard his fiancee scream from her room.

"Rach, I'm here," he said, taking her hand in his.

"Rachel, your gonna have to push harder," the doctor said.

"Come on honey, you can do it," Mouth said, in an incouraging tone.

"Nathan, where the hell are you. This is your fault. Get your ass in here," Haley screamed.

"Hales, I'm here. It's not all my fault neither," he said, making everything worse.

Haley shot him a glare, that didn't last long before another contraction hit.

"Haley we need you to push," the doctor said.

"Yeah, I know, this isn't my first. I'm married to a Scott, so it probably won't be my last," Haley said, in between pushes.

"Now Hales," Nathan said.

The doctor looked up at the young couple.

"Trust me, it's always the man's fault. When your wife is in pain, and you cause at least half of the pain, it's your fault," the doctor said.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, I have a human coming out of me, if you could pick this up afterwards that would be great," Haley said.

A little ways down from there, they heard the lonely painful screams of Brooke.

"Brooke, your going to have to push," the doctor screamed.

"Not without Chase I'm going to," Brooke said.

"I'm sorry, your fiancee can't be here, and you know that," the doctor said.

-----------------------------------------------------

Less than an hour later, all four women were comfortably in they're rooms. Holding their children, while the guys stood outside, in the hallway.

"Dude how do you do it?" Lucas asked, looking at Nathan.

"Do what, raise a kid?" Nathan asked.

"No, not break them. I mean they're so damn small," Lucas said, a gaping smile on his face.

"I mean, you just make sure you hold'em gently man," Nathan said.

"So, Mouth what did you name your boy?" Lucas asked.

"Brandon Ryan, how about you Luke?" Mouth asked.

"Kayla Nicole, Nate man?" Lucas asked.

"Elizabeth Penelope, do you know bout Brooke?" Nathan asked.

"Nah, but we should go see her," Lucas said.

"Yeah, we should," Mouth said.

----------------------------------------------------------

The guys told the girls that they were going to go check on Brooke. They entered her room, and noticed how dark it was.

"Maybe she's asleep," Mouth said.

"Yeah," Nathan said.

"I'm not asleep," a voice from inside boomed, as the light flipped on.

"Oh, well we didn't mean to bother you. We just wanted to check up on you," Lucas said.

"Oh guys, that's so sweet. Come here," Brooke said.

The guys came closer, and gave her a hug.

"Did you name him yet?" Mouth asked.

"Yeah, me and Chase had the name picked out since we found out I was pregnant," Brooke said.

The guys waited, as she grabbed hold of the little one, who had started to scream.

"I'd like to introduce you to Jacob Ryan," Brooke said, showing off her little man.

"Brooke he's gorgeous," Nathan said.

"Well, I mean look at his parents," Brooke said, with her dimply smile.

"Glad to see your feeling better," Lucas said.

"Yeah, so what about you guys," Brooke asked.

"Well my little guy is Brandon Ryan, Luke's girl is Kayla Nicole, and Nate's little girl is Elizabeth Penelope," Mouth said.

"Elizabeth Penelope like," Brooke started but Nathan intrupted her.

"Like after you and Peyt. You guys are her best friends, and when we found out it was a girl. She told me that she had to name her after you two," Nathan said, as tear developed in Brooke's eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of days later, all four girls got wheelded from they're rooms, to the awaiting cars in the parking lot.


End file.
